Ends with threads of blood
by demon13o
Summary: From her view she sees so much evil but does nothing to do away with it. Her heart is set on one thing and that is to keep him alive and out of his reach. She wishes for only one thing and that is to get her message across to the one she protects before i
1. End only to begin again

Chapter one.

I felt my life's blood pooling around me. I take notice as every shade of light and color becomes dimmer and dimmer in the ever dying light. I can hear movement to my right but I feel to weak to look in the direction. I lay there unmoving and uncaring as I feel deaths fingers caress my limp form. I know now that I had put up the fight of my life.

I watched as a figure limps past my form. Taking in the damage I knew that this was a fight my fighter would never forget for I had injured him more than he could handle. I saw the glare he threw in my direction, it was dismissed so easily that I could have sworn he held regret in his eyes. For what, I found my self-asking that a lot now. Soon I felt my body shake and shiver against deaths cold fingers.

My body was becoming numb; it was far to numb to feel the searing pain that had once been in my legs. All nerves in my body had been cut from my brain. I knew now that my last breath drew nearer. I could feel my life slowly fading in and out of existence but I feared not for this was only the beginning of my tale. As they say when one chapter ends another must begin. Well now was one of those times I knew this was not the end of the book for I would see the next chapter.

Soon I felt the life drain from my form as my soul held to my weak form for it's dear life. I felt no remorse for the man that had taken my life because I knew that with every good there must be evil. Yin and yang cannot exist without it's equal. All balance must be kept to a minimal. It no balance in the world it would fallen into chaos. Chaos was not a happy god to mess with; no not even he wanted to face the unbalance so he would keep the balance.

I felt a wet liquid substance fall from my eyes down my face. It was then that I realized I did not wish to die. I wanted to live with all my might but my soul felt a pull far to strong for it to hold on any longer. My soul was pulled in the realm only known as purgatory. It was no happy place. It was here that I would begin my new chapter. I knew now that my tale was not over for I still felt my body still breathing. That was why I was here in purgatory to tell my tale up till now and reflect. I needed to understand and accept…

Accept what? I thought I already accepted my fate and my death. Couldn't I go on? Couldn't I go on to my body and free it from its pain? No, death saw no fun in that so he made me suffer. He'd see me filled with hate before he'd let me leave. I would do that if only I were not such a good and kind-hearted soul. What a fool I was.

I was a fool to believe that my death would not come so close. I can only watch till I can find someone to listen to my tale. Wanted to bounce into my body and tell them I was all right. This was not the first time that this had happened. It happened many times before and this would not be my last. I could only follow the flashing light of the trucks that were now taking my deeply damaged form away. I saw the man I fought being dragged away by the state police. I knew that my body would be fine since my soul left before any damage could be done.

So I followed my body to the hospital that would take care of my form for yet another coma state. I mean come on I'm a miracle child to be the only one to come out of so many coma's with no problem. If only they knew that it was so simple. It was just that some souls never wanted to go back to the living realm with the dead weight forms they call bodies. I was the only one who loved to live, that is why I was special I always wanted to live so my soul was never tainted.

I could make everyone wonder how pure can one soul is; well it is very simple. It was pure enough to fool the devil at his game. I needed not worry about life for the gods had made me their special child. I could do the unthinkable. I was gifted with the way to make dreams a reality.

I was born with the gift to escape my body and reshape the world the way I dreamed, but only for good not for evil. I was allowed to shape small things for my self but nothing to big. Like a home would be considered too big but a pet was something I could mold and create to be my own. I loved to do what I did. It was like a way of life in my eyes. No one could take it away. I could never die for I was the shape shifter. I was to shape the world and allow the balance to stay. I was meant to keep yin and yang in line so that chaos would not be mad. If I were to be kilt then I'd go in a coma state and heal while I found my self a hearer and tell them my tale so that I could go back to my body to shape the world again.

The problem now was to find a hearer for the last one had died of old age, so she was out of the question. It was definitely time to see if anyone can hear my voice when I sing my blessed song. Well first I'd have to find a nice area with lots of people. After some moments it struck me like a ten-ton pound bag of bricks. Town central, it was a place you could find mounds of people. I would probably have to wait in the park closer to the area. Yeah that was a good choice. I was bound to find one.

And so I set off gliding through the air to find a spot upon the brick wall to sit and stare at all the people walking by. They were either running late for work or out to walk their dog. Some were just walking for the fun of it. I noticed many teens my age walking by. I knew none of them for I was older then I looked but due to the full awakening of my powers I remained in the same body of a sixteen-year-old. I would never grow or age another year so I forfeited my future and only devoted my life to my job in life.

With one last glance around the area I felt my eyes close lightly as a soft melody drifted across my lips and into the air for all to hear. That is if they could hear my melody. It was a rare song to hear after all. The best thing about being a soul is that your soul never looks like the person you really are. I waited patiently for the one to appear before me as I began to sing my melody to call them.

"I still remember the world from the eyes of a child. Slowly those feelings were clouded by what I know now. Where has my heart gone? An uneven trade for the real world, oh I... I want to go back to believing in everything and knowing nothing at all. I still remember the sun always warm on my back somehow it seems colder now.

"Where has my heart gone? Trapped in the eyes of a stranger. Oh I... I want to go back to believing in everything."

I could feel a presence coming closer to my form. It was about a few blocks away. I felt the need to continue the melody to see if the presence was coming to me due to hearing the song or just coming this way for another reason. My need to continue was stronger then my thinking so I continued to sing.

_"Iesu, Rex admirabilis  
Et triumphator nobilis,  
Dulcedo ineffabilis,  
Totus desiderabilis._

"Where has my heart gone? An uneven trade for the real world, oh I... I want to go back to believing in everything. Away. Where has my heart gone? Trapped in the eyes of a stranger. Oh I... I want to go back to believing in everything. I still remember."

I knew when I ended the melody I had an audience. I felt a few creatures that I had created from my mind near me, for I was their creator and they knew this. I opened my eyes to find a man starring at me with his sharp, cold and yet controlling eyes. I could only smile at the intimidating man. I felt a creature shake against my spirit form. I felt the need to protect it so I did what came to my mind. I floated over to the man and circled him.

I took in the sight. From his long blonde hair to his amber eyes, to the fact he held his composure like an artist. But his clothes were that of a businessman. It made me wonder. All things in life made me wonder so I aloud my voice to speak my wonders to the unknown man.

"_Did you hear my song mister?"_ That seemed to have grabbed his attention because I noticed his glare strengthen ten-fold. It made me shiver. That probably boasted his ego to know he could intimidate a ghostly spirit.

"That singing was you?" Okay him answering my question with a question of his own, that irritated me but I would play along. I wanted to see how far I could push him since his life was just a wink compared to how long I have lived.

"_Mister, are you a hearer?"_ I knew he'd question what a hearer is to instead I just added on, _"You know the ones that listen to the tales of those in the spirit realm. The ones damned to stay in purgatory till a hearer hears their tale. I must return to my body so that I can continue my job, so mister again are you the hearer?"_

"If I am speaking to you now would that not answer your question?" I could see the amusement in his eyes as he let the question roll off his tongue. He was testing me, well I was for one not going to fall for his trap and flunk this test.

"_Do you have the time to hear my tale?"_

"And pray tell why would you need to tell me?" Oh this man knew how to push the right button to tick me off.

"_My last hearer died from old age, so my song finds a new one so mister will you listen?"_

"I cannot."

"_Why not?"_ I was in an outrage. I needed this man to listen to me. I had to get him to hear my tale. I would make him hear me out.

"I am late for work that is why." I felt every bit of my soul form run cold at that word.

"_I can always tell you on the way. When I return to my body I will make it up to you mister I swear by the blood of the gods."_ I knew that I should not have said what I did but I did not want to stay in the spirit realm any longer then need be.

"Make it up to me? Blood of the gods? Girl what is wrong with you? Do you not realize I do not want to talk to a soul of the dead?"

"_I am not dead, I am fairly alive. I can prove it to you. I lay in a hospital bed in a coma… I have been through this many times. I must tell the hearer my tale so I can wake to do my job."_ I could hear the plea in my voice but I did not care for all I wanted was to be in the living world again and soon.

"Job?"

"_A job that creates balance within the world."_ I could not give him to much information or else chaos would have my hide for it.

"I will think of a way for you to repay me back for listening to your tale, you may come along and tell me. You cannot back down from what I tell you to repay me with, understood?"

"_Crystal clear sir!"_ I felt slightly happy that I would return to my body soon but I also felt dread for I feared what he had planned. I saw him move to walk so a moved to walk beside him. I may be a spirit but I can look to walk like a living person.

"You may begin," was all I heard of his order as I began my long tale.

"I will begin where I must at my bringing of my near death problem. I was walking past a guest's room in my family's home. I heard some yelling and went to find out what had happened only to hear screams. The screams were that of my mother. She was being harmed but my feet and legs refused to move from their spot. I felt betrayal for I could not help or save my own mother.

"I then heard the man's voice as he sputtered unkind words at her. His voice was filled with nothing but evil. I feared for my mother's life. I felt something warm and sticky running past my fingers. I found out it was my mothers own blood. I feared for all the life in my form. No one could hear if I could scream for no one lived near us. They feared my gift so we lived in the country." I watched as he opened a tall door and entered. I only followed behind him ever swiftly continuing my tale.

"The man had shot me mother with a gun he had hidden away. I could not hide my started gasp. He heard it. All the fear had drained from my face as I felt the door being ripped open. I saw my mother's limp form lying there. All the emotions left me as I ran from the man. He glanced at me to think for a second. I then hear his shouts as he barreled after me. I ducked into a room that belonged to my father before his passing. I grabbed the nearest object. It was a sword, the one my father favored the most.

"I could hear the man round the last corner before entering the room I was in. I hid so well behind the weaponry cabinet. If only I had not sneezed I would have escaped with no problems, but the dust made it harder to hold it in. I sneezed and the man found me. I had run for the window. I could feel my blood pushing at me urging me to jump out the window. I did just that. I jumped through the window. I took the curtains, glass and frame all with me on my fall from the third floor window. You may think I was insane for that and ask how I lived the fall, fret not for that was not my ending, no only the beginning." I watched him open another door and enter. I felt him close it after I had entered.

"Go on," was his gruff reply as he sat at a desk on a huge black chair watching me ever silently. I felt a little uneasy but I continued.

"My body refused to give up on me. It only urged to push me more. I saw the man look out the window. He took me for dead… yes I was close but not dead. I lied there as my soul left me for the first time. I found my hearer and returned to my body. Many more accidental near death experiences happened but the gods never saw me fit to waste away. I was sixteen when I nearly died the first time… that was many centuries ago.

"Do you wish to hear this death that has pasted now or ask questions sir?" I knew to remain polite; after all he was sacrificing to hear my tale.

"Questions first but hold on," I saw him reach over to his phone and watched him pick it up. His fingers dialed a number to quick to see.

"Yes, hold all my calls and cancel all meetings for the day… no something has come up that I must take care of, good day miss." I saw him slam the phone down while his eyes looked back at me. I prepared my self for the questions that I knew I would earn.

"How many times have you died?"

"I believe it is at a count of 13 now sir."

"You said earlier something about the blood of the gods explain."

"I am but a messenger of the gods. I have within me their blood to live forever to keep the balance of both yin and yang stable so chaos does not get mad. He is probably having a field day now that I have released the secrets of our world to you a mortal man who is nothing more then a spirit hearer."

"How old are you really?"

"I do not know sir, I have stopped counting after my sixteenth year for all the years blend together to much."

"You may continue now." I felt his order strong and clear and began to weave my tale yet again.

"I was suppose to die today but due to my blood and service to the gods it was not yet again. It was a normal day like any other I was visiting my family's home in the country to keep it tidy when I would spend lengthy visits. Well I did not notice the air around my home and pushed through believing it was my senses about being in the home that took my aging and family away from me. I urged on to clean the home only to find that there was someone in my home.

"The man looked familiar as if I knew the man when I did not. I knew his soul. His soul knew me and was back for revenge. That soul was the one to kill my mother and father and took my aging from me. I ran from him. I ran all the way to the weaponry room and grasped my father's blade and the man was there with his own blade drawn and ready. I managed to fight him back and take the battle to the grounds outside." I felt my self-fall into a chairs grasp. I felt way to drained to remain floating. I noticed his look and shook my head no and continued my tale.

"The man had fought me a good two hours. I had wounded him very badly but it seemed he was blessed with tricks that only the devil could display. I felt angered that the devil had freed this man from the gates of hell. It angered me so much that I fought will all I had and still came out the weakest. He had injured me so much it was hard to breathe. I felt it all leave me the blood of my life slipping out of my form while I felt the soft caress of deaths cold dead fingers. It could not be stopped." I soon felt as if my body was appearing in front of me as I gazed at the man to find his wide eyes.

"I saw the light everyone wished to hate but I only looked at it with discomfort to find my self in purgatory once again. I sought out my new hearer and I had found him, and I'm glad. Thank you so much sir for listening to my tale." I watched him motion for me to remain a while longer to answer his final questions. I felt death make me stay to follow through.

"So you have seen this purgatory not once but thirteen times?"

"That is true, it no longer phases me."

"Tell me girl what is your name?"

"My name is…"

"What is it?"

"I do not remember kind sir, but do tell me yours and I will find you after I have returned and thank you personally."

"Tashio, you know the building so tell them I allowed you to come."

"Thank you mister Tashio I will return to thank you and receive what it is that I must do to repay you kind deed." I felt my form disappearing into nothingness yet again. I saw his face look sad as if he had lost his favorite puppy to a girl down the lane. My eyes fell shut once again as a bright light washed over my soul.

When I opened my eyes once more I found my self in the hospital bed with a social worker starring at me. I only glared at the women. I hated those people they never understood her. She was old enough to be their great grand parents. Did any believe her no they thought she had brain damage from the comas so I sighed and looked at her one last time to hear her words.

"You will be taken back to the orphanage miss Higurashi." God this woman knew how to rake her fingernails across the chalkboard, didn't she? I mean come on she is a freaking scary social worker that stole kids from their parents because she thought them unfit. Me, I was a natural visitor to them. They knew me so well that it made me ill. I hope to god I find a foster parent who can at least be in enough good graces with these people to leave me alone.

"You know just as well as I that no one wants a reoccurring miracle child," was my cold reply. I saw her glare darken. Oh wow scary much… not. I have so seen much scarier people then her. Maybe she should see Chaos when he's in a horrible mood, now that's scary.

"You are still a minor young lady."

"Minor, shiner. You know that I'm not a minor look at my birth records, god woman I'm like what a hundred fifty-nine now."

"Don't sass me young lady."

"Yes oh great she devil whom the devil won't touch. What happen not get laid or something, I mean come on even children this age and day get laid more then you do woman," I could not help the giggle that left my mouth at her shocked face.

"Why I have never heard such foul words fall from your graces girl."

"Girl this, girl that. One of these days your gonna get what's coming to you Kikyo!" I growled quite effectively at her.

"Oh dear, Miss Kikyo please leave my lovely patient be. She has to heal you know since she's an old woman," I heard a man say. That made me madder. I grabbed the nearest thing and chugged it at him. I knew the man only as Miroku, my doctor. When I noticed what I threw it was too late to stop it. I watched the man fall to the ground in a heap talking about the nurses in such a foul way. It made me sick to listen to it.

"I will return later to get you Higurashi." I just snorted. Sure she'd get me, well only after her death. That had made me laugh uncontrollably. I waited till she was out of the room and far enough down the hallway to hear me exit the bed. I quickly ran to Miroku to see if her was fine and found he was that was up until I knocked him unconscious for touching my bottom. If it wasn't one person it was another that made me mad.

I returned to the bed to jot down the name I received then went to another page in my journal to write a quick note for Miroku when he wakes. I left it with him before changing into my clothing and storming out of the room undetected. I managed to use the fire escape to get out before I began my long walk to the building I was looking for.

After some time of walking I just gave up and sat down upon a bench before I felt the need to repeat my song to bring him in. That was the smartest thing I had thought of but I knew it would only draw a crowd so I decided against it and just resorted to finding the building he worked in.

I roamed the city a while before finding the right street. I ran along the street and found the building. I was happy. Not only was I Kikyo free but also I had managed to knock out Doctor Miroku in the process. I was a happy carefree girl again. As I made my way up the stone steps to the glass doors and entered quickly yet silently.

I was about to turn a hall for the elevators when I heard someone ask me a question. I had not heard the question but turned to acknowledge who asked it.

"Are you lost miss?" a slightly older man in probably his mid twenties asked me.

"No sir I am not, I'm here to see a friend of mine… he said I was allowed to see him." My response was flawless but the man did not like how I held my words.

"Who are you here to see?"

"Why mister Tashio of course, he said I could come in," I smiled as I saw his face falter with unease.

"Why would you want to see that man?"

"He's a friend and if you don't mind it is very important I see him, he is expecting me after all you can ask if you do not believe me." I saw him nod as he made me fallow him to a desk. I watched him pick up the phone and dial a number that I could not see from my angle.

"Mister Tashio… uh yes I know I'm not to bug you… yes but… oh yes there is a reason for why I am bugging you sir… There is a girl here who says you are expecting her… oh okay I'll do that," I watched him communicate with the phone. I swear if I didn't know how to use them I'd believe he was insane and talking to himself.

"He says that you may see him, floor-"

"I know what floor, it's the top floor. I'm not that stupid." I huffed before walking away from him. I didn't want to gain his stupidity so I moved at a quick pace to the elevators. I waited for said elevators to open to me. One would be fine but no, none would open to me. I waited a while longer before one opened. I noticed a man with short blonde hair enter the elevator with me and ask me a question. Man how I hate questions.

"What floor Miss?"

"Top floor please," I smiled out. I noticed him looking at me strangely as he pressed only the top floor button.

"Are you not getting off on any other floor sir?"

"No I am to see my brother," I heard him say with a heavy sigh.

"You do not like your brother do you?"

"How do you know?"

"I am sorry to pry but I heard you breathe a heavy sigh."

"Yes I dislike him more then you could guess-"

"I get the feeling you hate him with a strong dislike from a family matter, am I right?" I saw him nod in answer. After a few awkward seconds I could hear him ask another annoying question that I hated to hear.

"Why are you going to the top floor Miss?"

"To see a friend."

"Would I know this said friend?"

"Maybe," was my only answer to him, as I began to step toward the doors. As I stepped the doors began to open to when my foot was out the door they were open surprising the man behind me. I began my descent down the halls to the door I remember so well of walking to that morning. I rounded a last corner with amazing speed and ended up in front of said doors. I lifted my arm and knocked upon the doors.

"Enter," I heard the curt reply and entered silently to see the black leather chair I remembered facing away from me instead of towards me. I smiled as the chair turned to show the man I remember talking to for quite a long time. When he turned to see me I saw his face falter a slight bit before covering back up into his mask.

"Well Mister Tashio I did say I would come did I not?"

"So it seems you came earlier then I expected." Just then I heard another knock from behind me at the doors.

"Enter." I watched as the man I saw in the elevator entered the room. He did not seem me for I was behind the other door standing next to a small-planted tree. I would have laughed if I did not know what this man held in his soul.

"Brother," I saw the two look at each other with light nods.

"I am sorry I can not entertain you long for I have a guest brother."

"What guest I see nor sense no one?"

"Me kind sir," I made my presence quite clear now as the man near jumped at my aura. I saw him turn his head to see me.

"Your that girl from the elevator, I felt no such power from you earlier."

"I am a girl of many mysteries, younger Tashio."

"My brother has no friends so how can you say you are his friend?"

"Well sir, I mean mister Inuyasha I am but a slip of a girl that slips past your people the social workers more than once. Oh and I believe knowing who your dear older brother talks to when you do not know does not matter to you now does it?" I watched as he just glared at me with a hint of surprise.

"How did you know my name?"

"The dead does not rest mister Inuyasha and neither does it for you mister Tashio. They tell me all secrets and tell none of mine, so mister Tashio what did you have in mind in return for your help?" I watched as Inuyasha moved away from me to the couch feeling a little unsafe near me. I still felt both brothers' eyes upon me and I made no turn to look away for I had felt worse. I had met the devil and met Chaos. I dare say Chaos still wins the scary trophy for the year again.

"Since you know so much my dear girl, I might have you working under me… it seems you have secrets locked in that brain of yours so we will have you living in our home till we vote it safe," it was all I heard before I felt the nick on the back of my neck. The next thing I saw was the room become strangely darker. I noticed the two brothers did not like the invasion into their peace. I made my voice speak to them.

"Please calm there is no need to fear-" I soon felt the presence that I feared the most appear directly next to me. It was evil and cold.

"But my dear girl they should fear Chaos when he is not happy with his child of light. You broke the rules and thus these two must pay for your insolence-"

"Please don't my lord, I will remain with them to make sure they breathe no word, if you have anyone to harm take out on me… it was not their fault I had yet to play… when they are dead-"

"My dear have you not sensed them, they have the blood of immortality flowing through their veins as well, you'll never be free from their presence until all existence is gone. I highly doubt that will come since you are the balancer of all that is pure and evil."

"I still can't balance you on that platter," I whispered to myself but never saw the flicker of emotion fly across his eyes. I just barely missed it.

"My dear, you forget who gave you that life of yours and made it so death could not have your pure soul? It was I and you are to live up to your job, if it needs to be I will bind you to these two until I see it fit to free you from them. Although I wished I could have you bind to me for me to watch over you instead of these mutts."

"Please I will keep them from telling anyone I swear just don't bring no harm…" I could hear my voice crack under the pressure as I felt his thin hands wrap around my waist to hold me closer to him.

"You are so much like that soul of your mother, it took many of my reapers to bring her down from her fight."

"Mother…" I could feel the hot tears welling up in my eyes. I knew this man could hold any soul he wished. He held both my mothers and fathers soul. He held them to keep me in control. He knew that those two souls were all that mattered to me. I would listen to him for I feared he'd destroy their souls. I wanted them to find peace, the peace I would never find. I wanted them to have the peace that I wish I could have.

"You are such a good girl, my dear." He made me sick. His words never made me happy only sicker.

"Please release them," I begged.

"That wouldn't be very fair now would it? I'd lose my control over you if I did that." I knew he was right but I also wanted my family to be happy not torn from their happiness that they deserved. I knew one thing and that was to listen and obey orders.

"I will allow you to watch them if you can keep them from telling anyone for a month I will let you remain within their protection and I will only visit you when the time needs," I felt his hand graze my shoulder before he and the darkness disappeared. I fell to my knees in a fit of tears. I could feel the brothers' gazes on me. I cared not for it.

"What is the meaning of this and who was that?"

"That was the darkness god known as Chaos. Since I broke the rules and told you the secrets that no one was to know and I allowed you both to see my aura he has threatened to put not only your two lives on the line to protect our secrets but my parents souls as well," I tried all I could from not breaking down but I couldn't stop it. I just broke from all the pressure. It was just too great for me.

"I had yet to receive your name Miss?" I looked up as one of my creatures appeared. It was a nine-tailed fox. It was a little larger then a Great Dane. It had wrapped its self around me protectively.

"My name is…"

"Mistress please do not break again, we creatures could not handle another chaotic moment." I nodded and began to rebuild my sheltered wall.

"My name is Kagome… Kagome Higurashi… also I am known as the messenger of light. I settle the balance of both yin and yang and bring in the life through the powers of a dreamer. I am the legendary dreamer that was said that more then five hundred centuries ago had died in an accident from a window. That was no accident. I had told you lord Sesshomaru. I had jumped for my life, I was pledged as dead so no one dared speak the real truth… I was alive and raised through my own powers. You wanted to know how old I was… I am a good total of five hundred and seventy-six-years-old." I watched as Inuyasha gave me a strange look that could simply be put as 'your lying' well to be even more surprised, what I said was no lie. I tell no lies to hide my truth.

"Explain how you died the very first time since the tale you told me was not the tale I believe put you in your whole predicament now." I soon felt the emotion 'fear' rising up into my chest. I knew that I would have to explain my dreary past one day but I never guessed it would be all in the same day. I could feel the two brothers waiting for my explanation. I did not wish to spell out my tale but it seemed that I had no choice any more since now I am bound to them till I am free once again.

"My true death to my first life was no walk in the park. You may wish to sit down for this long explanation." I watched as Tashio sat down upon his seat and could see Inuyasha getting comfortable. I could feel Chaos nearby listening to the tale that I never spoke of to neither of the hearers before of he him self. I knew he'd always wished to know my tale but I refused to tell another tale for that death was my beginning to all my ends. There are far too many forks in the roads that led me to this point in my life.

"Do go on," I heard Tashio command. I only nodded before my mind began to spin its tale and weave the words into syllables through my mouth.

"I was nearly ten years of age when I found that anything I dreamed could become a reality. I use to dream of flying and one day I flew through my home like a jet in the skies today. When I was walking around the village one day I heard rumors of a band that were hunting down dreamers. This band was pure evil they seek out all who can dream as I did but they were older, much older. When they found them they would either make the older child bend to their will or sell them as slaves for those who had money to waste on a dreaming child.

"Their next stop was my very village. My mother knew of my dreaming abilities and sought to sell me when they arrived. All the villagers wanted the money as well, for a dreamer was worth a lot for their power. Since my power was almost fully developed at a young age the price for me had just tripled. I no longer knew who to trust in the village for all had their eyes on that money. They wanted the village to improve greatly but for them they never thought for once that a dreamer could do just that. They never knew till the dreamer was sold." I noticed that they were very into my tale. I could almost feel the purr of satisfaction coming from Chaos but I fought back the hatred towards the god and continued onward.

"The day the band was to arrive I was nowhere to be found. They searched almost everywhere. One place I knew they would never look for me, that was where I hid. It was within the forbidden forest. No one was to enter this forest or suffer the pain it inflicted but one problem. The forest would never harm a dreamer only protect that child. I hid among the forest until I was spotted. When I was found I ran. I ran so fast and so hard that I never looked back. I never saw them… that was until I realized I had to return for my jewel.

"I had began my long run back to the village… when I entered the village it was not how I left it as. It was destroyed. The band disagreed with my village after they found no dreamer there they destroyed it. They burned huts and killed people. My people. I knew that I shouldn't have cared but they were my people and I was their only dreamer. I walked around the village till I came to the home that my mother and I lived in. I had found the jewel that my father had given to me when he knew of the powerful blood I held within me. He too was a dreamer that was until he lost the gift. That jewel was his power and his life. I was given it to protect and I was tempted to bring my village back at all cost.

"I had moved to the center of the village and sat upon the ground. I was to meditate if I wished to bring them back. I cleared my mind of all thoughts then let my dreams begin their duty. I dreamed of the villagers standing from their grave healthy and fine. As if they had never died to begin with. I had dreamed that the buildings were rebuilt and not burned or destroyed. I soon heard the sounds of people gathering around me to wonder if they were dead. After a moment I heard one shout something about the huts rebuilding themselves. I heard many startled gasps and cheers. After some time my dreams ended with that peace." I could feel all three at peace but few feelings of guilt and sorrow, which were directed towards my pain. I ignored them and continued on more.

"I could never dream for my own gain only for others. I knew that they died because of me and so I had to repay for my fault. I had stood to find them starring at me. Some of the stares I received were fear, amazement, happiness, and sorrow from all the villagers. I knew that I was now no longer allowed to remain within the village in case those who hunt us dreamers ever came back around. I had turned and began my long trek back to the forbidden forest to hear all the villagers wish me luck along my journey. I then knew that they had forgiven me as well as my blood. I held that jewel close and entered the forest with no resentment on my mind." I opened my eyes to see the brothers starring at me with astonishment at what I had thrown away for a village full of rude people. I knew that with my kind heart and soul I could never say no to a stranger in need of help.

"And then what miko?" I heard Tashio speak as he walked towards me. I didn't even notice him stand from his seat.

"I had gone into the forest, that dreaming had weakened me for that was to much of a dream. Most dreamers would have died before completing half of what I did. The forest saw it as it's duty to protect me and thus it did. It had taken me in and made me rest until my sixteenth year. I was lying within a tree for six years building up my power and fully putting my self in control. I was the master of my power but within those six years of sleep dreams did come and dreams did come true. I was the protector of the forest and all who entered were protected."

"Exactly how did you die miko dreamer?" I heard Tashio order from the simple three-foot distance he was from me. I could only sigh before I closed my eyes and nestle closer to the nine-tailed fox of mine.

"It was on my sixteenth birthday that I was released from the tree to venture back into my village to see if any changes had occurred. My mother was the first to notice me and she released a howling scream in my direction. All turned to find me standing at the foot of the village. I only bowed and begged to come for food. They had asked me why my reply was simple for it was true. 'I have brought you all to life from your death, protected your village from all who wish to kill you and this is how you repay those who are kind?' that was what I had told them. I was almost afraid of the words that came out of my mouth, almost that is.

"They had brought me the food and some clothes before sending me from the village with but two men to protect me and lead me to the western fortress to hide. There was no eastern lord at the time and neither the north nor south liked dreamers within their land. Well only ones that were unclaimed. Those two had battled many youkai's and killed few humans who wished to take me for my power. About my age was when dreamers were suppose to begin to get their powers but I was an exception for my father was a skilled dreamer causing me to develop at a young age.

"The men grew weary and grew tired of their protection for me. I then began to promise them anything they dreamed for but only once we reached the western lord. They agreed and were moved to get there sooner. When we reached a mile before the lord's fortress I gave them they're wished dream and sent them on their way home but one had offered to lead me to the gate. I beckoned him to go on and that I would be fine. I should have told him that, I should have let him lead me. They had left me to finish my walk. When I was but a few feet from the gate I was attacked by the guards themselves." I noticed that no one wished to speak or interrupt me. I found that quite odd, was my tale that fascinating that no one would wish to question me?

"I had screamed out that I was there to see the honorable lord of the West. They had laughed at me. It made me mad. I did not know that my emotions could trigger off my dreaming power as well. I knew that it did when one of the guards screamed in pain. I made a move to stand yanking out the arrows that were embedded into my body. I saw the fear in their eyes and the glow of my body as it healed its self. It was then that I knew I was a miko as well for my dreaming abilities had stabilized my miko. My dreaming abilities were like breathing not told what to do only how and when to do things. It controlled my miko skills while I controlled it.

"The guards could feel the power wash over me and I knew they could for I was their worst nightmare. One that could kill them without being up close, I was a daydreamer one that dreams while remaining awake. My power was fully developed and I was a power to reckon with now. I moved onwards towards the gate to find the guards to be very stubborn. They refused to allow me passage into the fortress. What did they expect me, a dreamer who is hunted for money to do? I was seeking protection not seeking destruction. I mean come on who would want to take down an honorable lord at that?

"I urged on and hurt many to get in. I refused to back down or give up. I healed them after they had fallen. I got in eventually after dodging and harming. I did go through many more guards before the lord himself showed up. He asked me to harm no more and he'd allow me to remain there for protection. I did as he asked after all I did not want to harm them to begin with. I had followed him and he did keep his word. He protected me all the way till my death." I saw their eyes hold a questionable emotion but ignored it as I fell silent. I hoped that that was all.

"You had still yet to tell us your death," Tashio ordered me yet again. I glared at him as I felt the build up of tears. This was a path in the story I wished to never remember but these two wanted to know what it was. I shut my ears and mind off from the memory as my voice betrayed me and told them it all.

"I was asleep with the chambers I was housed when a guard had kidnapped me. He has sold me to a band of hunters. The hunters had beaten me and tried to bend me to their will believing I was but a beginner in my dreaming stage. I proved them wrong and fought back. I noticed that they were the band that murdered my village. I threatened them to back off but they wouldn't. I had fought for hours on end before I felt the forest call and tell me I had reached my limit and would break if I continued to fight. I ignored the forests warning. I fought on will all or nothing. That was the day I died defending my honor but it was not all.

"They had boarded my body thinking that they could get a soul mover to inhabit my body to control my powers. Little did they know it would be near impossible unless the soul passes on past purgatory. It was then that I had met Chaos. He had used his powers to send my soul back before death had found me. I was back in time to find them trying to give my body up to the soul mover. My body had hissed and blasted the soul mover away and I woke to glare at those who had killed me. I then murdered them for my villagers and for the sake of all those dreamers still left around.

"Chaos had come and forced me to drink his blood so I could remain alive. He had told me that I would be his messenger to the light and keep all balance for that was what the fates had said. I had listened and did as he said. I had honored his wishes and he had given me a new life to protect all and create new. I of course was close to death many times but never killed. Thirteen times I have faced death and came back a breather. I can no longer say that death is nice for it has lost its touch through the ages…" I could feel the tears falling from my eyes in streams I could feel the darkness building in the corner. I felt him enter the room and kneel by me with new respect.

"My dear, if I had even the slightest hint of what had happened in your life I wouldn't have been that hard on you," I heard him whisper. I refused to meet his eyes. I did not move but I did speak.

"You would never understand my history for you had not lived my life or grew up being tormented, hated or disliked for being born with that kind of power. My own mother feared me. She wouldn't touch me. She wouldn't love me she hated me with a passion. She blamed me for my father's death. I did not have a say in his death for he did to protect my future. That future was robbed of me when I turned ten. It was then destroyed when I turned sixteen. So don't you dare try to feel as if you understand? Don't even act like you who loves' others pain say that you know what it's like. Because you don't!" I could feel my body shake and shiver. I felt the convulsions of pain. I felt that sadistic man touch me. I wished to never feel his hands touch me and I was rewarded with a yelp of pain from that said man.

"How dare you bite the master that gave you what you have?" I heard him shout at me. I ignored him for a second before my anger began to bite back.

"You gave me nothing but pain and trouble so you are no master so I will bite back at whomever I choose." I could feel the anger welling in a balloon about ready to burst if it were filled anymore. I could laugh at the man who dared to call him self a master. He sickened me.

"We shall see bitch!" I heard him snap before disappearing into nothing. I starred at the ground feeling every last bit of my emotions fade into a cold state. I could feel my eyes become even soulless. Voided of all emotion. I was only once again and with a new duty. I was to watch these brothers for a month to make sure they never speak a secret of my life.

I wish I had kept my eyes on them now. I can feel one of them touching my shoulder in a way to comfort me. The one touching me reminds me of the lord of the west. I dart my eyes up to see him looking at me with the same face the lord had given me. His eyes are even the same hue. I remember hearing that the lord died in a battle. Soon I could hear my thoughts being voiced.

"You look so similar to that of the late lord I saw… how can that be?" I saw him flinch at what I said. I didn't know why he flinched but I wanted to know.

"He was my father." If my eyes could pop out of my head I believe they would have from the reaction I felt at his answer. My reasonable side began to give its speech again and I was a victim to listen to its words.

"He was a good man to the end, too kind for his position but a good hearted man at that. If I could go back I'd thank him for his help while it lasted." I saw him nod at my speech. He seemed to approve of what I said. If I had the strength to be mad I would but I just couldn't find the strength in me to raise my hand and slap him either. So I just remained sitting there on the ground starring at him with a calming aura around me.

"It seems you have no home either, am I right?" I only nodded.

"My foster mother kicked me out for no reason and that Kikyo might find a slug in her sandwich one day if she keeps sending me to those orphanages." I snickered when I saw Inuyasha's face fall. It was funny I mean come on I don't have to know that he likes the social worker to see that he didn't like the comment.

"It also seems you have a bet with a god to up hold, Inuyasha head home I shall be there after I talk to Miss Higurashi," I heard him order his younger brother. I could only smile as I saw him grunt then stalk off pretty mad. I felt quite drained at the moment. I soon felt the fox disappear causing me to fall backwards.

Before I could hit the ground with my head I felt the elder Tashio wrap his arm around me to catch me before I fell to close. I could also feel Chaos' anger at how close the elder Tashio was to me. My eyes caught his for a second before I noticed that he was speaking.

"What did you say mister Tashio?" I requested softly waiting for him to repeat him self.

"It seems you are hard at hearing miko, we shall be leaving for dinner then I shall take you to my home there after," I felt a rush of goose bumps run up my body at his tone of voice. It was so deep and commanding that it was scary. I only nodded slowly as I felt him lift me up to guide me to the elevator. He was hot on my tracks as we made it to the elevator.

It was definitely awkward to stand next to him in the elevator in silence. I felt myself humming the tune I sung earlier to call him to me. After a few seconds I felt his arm wrap around my shoulder as if commanding me to stop. I found my anger and glared at him while shaking in the fury I felt rage through me.

I saw his eyes look in my direction and the gaze he gave me made the anger I just felt just evaporate into nothing but the calm. Damn this man is a jerk! He can manipulate me into doing what he wishes. He's worse then Chaos; I think I'd rather take my chances with the dark god then this man.

Yes I said it I'd rather be with the god of darkness then this man… no I mean demon then allow this bad feeling to continue. I don't think I want to know what this bad feeling even means. Now I wish I didn't get into that fight with Chaos. Damn it where is he when you wish to apologize to the bastard? Oh that's right, ignoring me like the plaque.

Yes I am the plaque now… well I can make it seem like it. I can bring in the eerie calm and eerie silence that could set you off in a panic quickly. But it seems this man can probably rival my eeriness. Okay Tashio the battle is on, I must win and you must lose. This is a girl you shall lose to; even your father couldn't win.


	2. Madness has dealt a full hand

Chapter two.

My eyes looked towards the elder Tashio. I had a big question on my mind and I desperately wanted to be answered. I quickly resituated myself upon the leather seat. His car was nice. It was not anything to fancy just something that made you crave the speed even more. I slowly looked around that said car and saw how neat it looked. It looked brand new to my eyes, but how was I to know if it was new or old.

"May I ask you what your name is Tashio?" I heard my question voice its self from my mind.

"Sesshomaru." It was his curt answer. I thought about his name but didn't understand it that was until a faded memory came to my mind. It was a memory from the days I was within the castle walls.

"The boy who angered the lord? That was you?" I looked back up at him to see his face twist with an unidentified emotion as he nodded his answer. I could only feel his displeasure toward my question. Maybe I should not think of questions for now and allow him to think over the information I had told him earlier.

"Where would you wish to eat?" My head nearly snapped in his direction at his question. My eyes were wide in astonishment and shock. I saw the glint of amusement sparkle in his eyes. That did it! I would make him hate my choice in a few seconds. Now where to go… hm I am feeling a pizza buzz warming in my gut but I should be eating healthy… oh screw it pizza it is.

"Mc Pizza Bell." I saw him glare in my direction before looking back at the road. He definitely did not approve of my choice or lack of choice in dinning. Well he asked so I gave him my answer. It is up to him to choose there or one of his own choices. I felt my jaw drop when he pulled into the fast food restaurants drive through. I would have laughed at him as his face held a sneer.

"Oh come on not all fast food places are bad," I couldn't help the snicker that befell upon my lips at his glare directed at me. It took so much not to laugh the amount that squeezed my stomach.

"What do you want?" It sounded more like an order then a question to me.

"A combo number 2, hm a large with an orange soda!" I saw his face tighten into a cold glare. I saw him order two combos and growl in my direction as the cashier rung up the order. I just burst. All the laughter I was trying to keep down had come out in a flame. It spread quicker then wild fire.

Before I knew he had paid and received the food I felt something cold drop down into my shirt. It caused me to scream and move around in the seat trying to get it out. Whatever the putrid object was I wasn't having it. I moved around until I felt it slide down into my hand. I raised it to my eye level only to glare at the man in the driver's seat looking innocent. I threw the abused ice cube at him to see him catch it in his palm, and then I saw him toss it out the window.

I had no time to react when he moved the food and drinks to lie upon my lap. Talk about temperature failure. One leg was freezing while the other roasted from the pizzas. I glared at him giving him my silent growl that this war has yet to be finished. I of course remained silent the rest of the trip. I did not question where he was heading for I was musing around in my own thoughts. My thoughts drifted among many things.

By the time I was brought out of my thoughts I noticed that we were at a beach and not a house. I was puzzled. I mean come on why were we at a beach of all places?

"We will talk before we go to the house," I heard the order in his voice and just sighed.

"What is there to talk about?" I questioned. Even I could not think of what there could be left to talk about but it seemed he knew what was left to say.

"Why did you risk your freedom for us?" I moved my eyes to look down at the foot of the car wishing not to look him in the eyes as I heard the worlds leave my mouth while I felt the stint pain of tears brimming in my eyes. I refused to let them fall.

"I was left to the world to protect all upon this land. My heart could not handle my choice if I let him harm you or anyone for that matter. The balance must be kept and I am to keep it at that." I didn't want him to know the whole reason so I believe jumping around the true answer was right.

"You believe a god could harm me girl?" I heard him growl. My heart began to race but fear would not come I felt no need to fear him but I wish I did.

"I meant to shame to your pride, nor did I know you were no mortal normally my hearers are mortals. What exactly are you by the way? I never did ask your father that either." I heard him scoff at me before answering.

"We are Inu youkai's but my brother is only half that. His mother was a mortal to be exact. So you really were within the castle walls. I thought my father found another whore but soon realized it was still untainted so I believe that one was you." My eyes held my anger but I held them downwards. I refused to let him know that he had angered me.

"Yes that was I. Here's a question were you born with or without a heart because it's becoming hard to tell," I moved myself out of his car some how without the food and made my way towards the beach to fume on my own. I did not hear the other car door open or slam shut. I ignored the aura that approached it was definitely mixed with anger but it had no effect upon me like the owner wished.

"Girl!" I heard the order come out in a growl. I refused to turn to him, after all I was forced to see death so many times that I no longer feared death. Dying was easy to me for that was how I could balance the spirit realm.

"Girl!" I felt him place a pale hand upon my shoulder to jerk me around to face him. I only glared at him showing no other emotion to his eyes. I could hear his threatening growl but I made no move to show him fear or even released my fear. I held strong against this beast.

"What?" was my hallow answer. I saw his glare tighten and him hiss at the sound of my voice.

"You will do well to remember not to disrespect those of the house of moon," I just glared at him as his order came out. His order was nothing to my ears.

"And you would do well to remember that I could kill you in a blink of an eye-" I never got to finish my rampage before being hurled towards the ground with a heavy beast pinning me down. I just did what any other girl would do in that moment. Panic and struggle, I did just that. I panicked and struggled to get out of his grip. I was not one to be fond of manhandling. I hated to be manhandled. I wanted to remain free that was why I always ran from the social workers.

"Girl," I heard him growl out in a threatening tone that would warn anyone of the oncoming pain he wished to commit. But I was not one to listen to those threats. I managed to get an arm free and began to try and push him off. After a few tries I felt him re-grab my arm and lock it beside my thigh with his legs.

I looked up into his eyes and saw the thing I could fear. His eyes were a blood red and he had fangs pronouncing themselves to the world. Markings began to appear upon his face. It seemed his concealing spell was failing under the pressure. I noticed that his blonde hair sparkled in the moon light in a silver color instead. It looked like silk at first. My eyes darted back to his to find him hissing in an ancient tongue that I did not comprehend.

I saw one of his hand move up to rest beside my head. I saw it as a way to death and felt no pain towards his actions. I would let him kill me for he'd have to suffer with my nagging presence and I knew that he would not like that. I soon felt his hand graze my cheek lightly. It only made me shutter at the mere touch.

"Sess-ho-maru," I stretched the name out due to the feelings I was feeling. I didn't like the emotions rolling around within me more then a windmill. The way they twisted and turned like clothes in a washing machine made me near sick. I saw the red in his eyes brighten some at the thought of me lying helpless under him with no effect to harm him.

"Miko, you dare challenge me," it didn't sound like a question to me but a plea for the challenge. It seemed that it was his beast that spoke and it wished for the challenge and wanted to battle for dominance. If it would let me free then I would comply. My body refused to agree with my mind so it continued to struggle to gain freedom from the beast quickly.

I felt him push down with some force to try and still me but to no avail was I going to lie down and submit to this beast. He was my enemy in all sense; he was a demon and I a miko, enemies by right and blood. I closed my eyes tightly as I felt a pain in my side. It hurt more then anything but I refused to submit to him.

I soon felt his face plastered against my neck. It made me open my eyes at the contact. My eyes were wide with surprise. I then felt this foul beast move something wet across my neck. It took everything in me not to moan at the touch upon my neck. Whatever he was doing I didn't wish for him to stop but I had to make him stop before we both regretted it.

"Back off demon," I almost didn't recognize my own voice filled with the lust it held. I felt the beast laugh at me without removing an ounce of pressure from my form. It irritated me to no end how this beast could make my blood rush and wish to kill him in an instant.

"Yield?" I heard his words come out of the beast's mouth in a husky tone. It made me shiver in the after effect of that voice. I wished I never followed this beast. I wished that this beast was not my hearer or the fact that now I was tied to him like a pup to it's mother before it could be released into the world unknown.

"Never," I growled back at the demon. I could almost laugh at my stubbornness, but I cannot when I am faced with a danger that could end it all for me. I felt the beast nip the nape of my neck so softly that it sent shivers up and back down my spine.

I could only struggle for the freedom that seemed to be so far from my grasp. This was no time for me a girl to be weak, I have to show this man that I am boss and will not be taken so easily.

"Girl must yield," I heard the beast order in an improper sentence. It was funny actually to hear him speak with no perfection in that sentence could possibly make any English teacher grate their teeth.

That would be a thought I'd think of on a later time but for now I'd have to plan. I knew I could trip a person in any way and now would be a good time to try a trick. Any trick would do, now to think of a trick to use on the beast that held me captive against my own will.

"Tashio, release me," I commanded. My answer was given in a growl, the beast refuse to move. Hm maybe I could pretend to yield then run when he releases me, yes that is just perfect. Now was a time to put my action into motion.

I relaxed into his grip and waited for the beast to realize that I have forfeited the fight for now that is. I soon felt the beast move his arms to wrap under my back. I felt his move to quick to stop him. I could not stop him. I soon felt the man… no beast, pull me flush against him. It was then that I saw his face. His eyes were a blood red and he had long fangs poking out from under his lips.

My reactions were that of a lost little girl in the far past. I panicked. I could never really grow out of my past. Demons were said to be scary but this one scarred me to no end. My eyes were wide and my body refused to listen to me. My body shook in fear of the man turned beast. His eyes were upon me with a calming effect. I starred into their dark depths and felt my fear reside into the back of my mind as my body relaxed slowly.

"Girl," I heard his gruff reply and felt weak within his grasp. I couldn't think straight to put the plan I had thought of into action. It made me mad that I could not do away with this beast.

"Demon…" I growled out with the slight buildings of my rage. But once again when that man placed his forehead against mine I felt every ounce of anger fade into nothingness. I could only watch in awe as his eyes went from blood red to their normal honey gold glaze. I saw him stare at me with curiosity at how close we were.

"Girl, explain." I could only sigh in defeat.

"You went demon, any more info I could not give you for it is confusing to me as well." I moved my head to a bow state to look at the sand then at him. I didn't need to see his glance to know I still held his attention. My attention though was drawn to the white sand crab crawling by. I smiled at the white creature making it to a hole in the sand.

"Girl, look at me." His orders would make me want to rip his head off in seconds. I could feel my anger coming back this time in waves of fury.

"You do not own me demon," I growled back as I tried to stand but felt myself being pulled closer to the said demon.

"We shall be leaving then," his voice would make me hate velvet forever and I bet he knew it.

"I wish to watch the sunset, you can leave if you want," I stated with not a care in the world. But before I could protest against whatever he would choose to say next I felt him move to stand with me still held within his arms. I turned to shout but was greeted with his face close to mine. All my thoughts were disturbed at his closeness. I knew not what to say or do.

When I came back to my thoughts I found us both in the car with him driving yet once again. I moved to open the door but found it refusing to open. I grumbled and moved my hand to roll the window down to find that the jerk in the next seat over locked the windows and locked me in the car by a child lock. I hate when men can think while us females are still in a stupor.

"You are a nuisance, Tashio." I grumbled. I could hear his snort and I just growled my displeasure.

First I am found unconscious then I find my new hearer. But not before finding out he's handsome… all handsome men come with a price. They are all Jerks! And this man was no different then the rest, well except that he was the lord's first-born son. Why couldn't he be as nice as his father?

Well the next thing to happen I return to my body to get in yet another fight with my social worker, lots of fun that was. I knock my poor doctor out cold and escape to find this prick. Maybe I should have stayed in the hospital. I find his brother in an elevator, jerk number two from that family line.

I get to his office and freaking Chaos comes to yell at me and threaten the lives of more people. If I didn't know any better I would think Chaos has something for me and likes to cause me anger. That god of a man will one day fall to my fist in a bad way.

Hm then what happened next? Oh yeah I find myself under the jerk in the next seat, upon the sand. He was under his beasts influence. His beast was kinder then him but rougher. Then he had managed to revert back to his normal form and thus leading me up to now.

Damn that Tashio to the seventh circle of hell. I could almost hear Chaos' laughter in the back of my mind. He probably would be laughing at me about this predicament. Oh how I loathed that god of a man. If I had it my way I would be dead the day I died. I would have seen my father's soul instead of never living in peace. Maybe if I can keep these two from saying anything I can get him to set them free. Yeah I probably could. Now to make sure these two, dog demon whelps of the previous lord can stay in tune long enough for my plan to catch success.

I didn't notice when the car stopped or when my door was opened or forever how long Sesshomaru stood at my door waiting for me. But that is what I found when I came out of my thoughts. How was it I could think so peacefully around this man who made me angry? I don't think there is an answer to that.

I quickly exited the car and found my way around him to follow him to the door to a massive building. Wait was it even a building. It looked like it could have been a castle at one time but in this day and age that was unheard of in Japan.

I heard Tashio scoff at me and continue on his walk to the front door. I quickly followed him unaware of the location I was in or if it was even Tokyo any longer. When I set foot into the house I would have to have a conversation with that darkness god about my deal.

"Girl, did you not hear me?" I looked up at the man that had just questioned me and gave him that pathetic look that said 'what?' I saw him grumble in dissatisfaction before moving to the side to allow me entrance into his home. It was then that I realized my powers were coming back into my head for another round of 'tug-the-dreaming-Kagome-war'. This was a game that made even my head hurt, not to mention it had side effects on all who are near.

My eyes looked up at Tashio before I felt my knees give out from under me. The last thing I knew that happened before I blacked out was Tashio shouting something to Inuyasha and the two running near. One of them caught me then lights were out to me.

Well the lights to the reality world anyways. Well the world I was in I could call my dream plane. It was a plane in my mind that was always formless and what I thought of would appear. My thoughts were running in circles so my dream plan was a storm of tornadoes and blurs.

I sat kneeled upon the ground hoping for something if anything to tell me why I was in my dream plane and not in the reality world shouting at Tashio and his brother. Hell for that matter why I wasn't shouting at Chaos to agree to my plan.

As if right on cue I felt that very god's aura surround my kneeling form. It was comforting yet uncomforting. His aura was one of the strange ones that one would not wish to understand and thus I would not wish to understand it. I turned my head to only meat face to face with that said god. The closeness had caused me to fall backwards in a panic.

"Chaos to what do I owe the honor?" I heard my voice hitch.

"I was about to ask you the same. It seems neither you nor I had summoned us here, so that means the one who did is still here."

"But who would have that pow-"

"That would be, us." I turned my head so quickly I thought it would just spin off from that contact. I saw two women starring at both Chaos and me with wisdom flowing in their eyes.

"Destiny, Fate, what is the problem now?"

"Yin and Yang have come back into the human world as two creatures. We do not know how long they have been missing. We had just come across this information just seconds ago." My eyes widened a fracture more with what Fate had just told us.

"How is it Chaos did not know when he is to be watching them," I stated with mirth in my soul knowing that it was not my fault for this.

"Hey! I can't keep my eyes on them all the time. Even a god can't stand those two for too long."

"So, what form did they take this time?" I asked them.

"Human-like but not completely sure to much for not even with our powers can we tell that this was happening. Keep an eye out for us Kagome and keep those demons on a tight leash to prove this blind god wrong in your deal. He will agree to your deal if he wishes to see sunlight more." I heard Destiny state with a wicked grin upon her face.

"Yes he will have to let them go or else deal with a house full of mean gods and goddesses for a very long time."

"Ladies! You all are so cruel to me."

"It was not our fault you took your eyes off those two, do you remember the last time they escaped Chaos?"

"Uh… hai, I remember."

"Was it the time they blew up the caps causing the continents to move? Or was it the time they whipped Antarctica of its life force? Or was it the time they unleashed the unit of war upon the world?" I questioned.

"Uh Kags I believe your missing a few." I heard a soft voice chip in from behind me. I whipped around to find yet another god. This time it was the goddess of dreamers herself.

"Yume-chan it is so nice to see you again!" I stated in a happy voice for even her very own name spoke of a dream.

"It is nice to see you again to Kags, so have you made progress?"

"Hai I have. So what were the other times the twins escaped?" I couldn't help but ask. I wanted to know what else the twins caused havoc upon. It would help me find them better though.

"Let's see, oh yes now I remember. Those two were quite the evil spawns and never seem to grow out of their fun. They once set a war among humans versus the demons and in the end causing fewer demons. They had gone so far for attention that they kidnapped a famous person and there was a war about that one, a huge mess that one was.

"Those two have been doing many evil things over their years. They had sported a game of fun where everyone had to suffer with a huge black out. Those poor people, many were murdered by night demons that day. No matter what punishment we give those two they never seem to understand it and continue to set off more trouble. There was another incident where they managed to strike many men with strange ideas about something unbelievable and ended up killing many children. I just wish I could get those two to stop somehow." I saw the woman sigh. Her eyes held more wisdom then any other I had seen and knew she had seen many troubles and just wished for an easy rest for a change.

"What if when we find them you can put them under my watch," I didn't know what I blurted till it was past my lips and into the air. Well it was too late to change my words for they all heard them.

"But my dear the only way for that to happen would be that they accepted you, they haven't accepted anyone not even their own mother. Chaos here can't even get close enough to speak to them much less watch them. How do you expect to watch them?" I heard Fate ask.

"I don't know but I could try, just keep me posted with all the information, we don't need another war now do we?" I smirked at their faces. I mean come on I'm the youngest one by millenniums. I would always be the youngest of their kind but the oldest in my kind.

"Well then the girl has spoken, Fate it is time we get back to see if our spies have found anything," I heard Destiny say to Fate. I heard the agreement before the two vanished. My eyes looked up at my creator then at Yume.

"Well this is my time to leave and start my search, take care my dear and trust me your parents will find their freedom sooner then you think," I watched as Yume faded into nothing with a smile upon her façade. It made me smile in return.

And then there was only my creator left. The one that made me an immortal being that kept the balance that the twins made. My eyes softened a little knowing that even he couldn't keep perfection at his door for too long.

"So even a mighty god must fall, such a pity." I bit back the laugh I wished to release. But the glare only made it hard to hold in the laughter.

"I created you and I can destroy you," I heard him hiss before fading away. After I knew he was gone I fell over laughing. I rolled from side to side laughing so hard that my sides hurt from the painful torture that laughter caused.

"Girl, what is so amusing?" I heard the baritone voice that I recognized so well. My laughing seized and I looked up at the man above me. It was then that I realized I had my head lying upon his lap. I made a move, to move but felt his hand push me back down.

"Answer," his order was strict but commanding.

"I dreamed about the president running around in a ballerina outfit screaming about world domination in a high pitched girly voice," I almost laughed at my lie, almost that is.

"I don't need lies." How did he know it was a lie… damn dog demons and their good noses.

"I was in a meeting with a few gods and was told that the twins, Yin and Yang had escaped their prison and are now running around planning their chaotic return to the mortal realm. I have to find them and make them listen to me. Tashio I ask you for you help not as a girl bound to you for a month but as a normal girl asking for help. Will you help me," I could hear the plea in my voice. I even shut my eyes and turned my head away from him hoping to not see the disgust in his face or the denial to my request.

What he did was not even upon my lists of reactions. I had ended up straddling his lap starring him eye to eye, nose against nose, breath against breath. I could almost hear his heartbeat, or what I thought was his heartbeat. It might have even been my heartbeat that I heard.

What that cold demon did next left me wanting more. He had kissed me softly on the lips before pulling away to answer my plea.

"It suits you not to beg but I shall help you for you are bound to not by just god but now by honor." I almost felt my breath hitch. What he said left me confused.

"What do you mean by honor?"

"You have stirred something within me and have calmed my beast and yet you still intrigue me girl, Kagome I would like to know you more and you are to not hide behind lies for I can smell them a mile away."

I only nodded mutely as I waited to begin this unforgettable trip to find those evil twins of good and bad, nice and evil. I leaned my head up against his shoulder softly. I soon felt myself lull into the dreaming realm of my plane to watch others dream their dreams but not before hearing the final sentences around me.

"Inuyasha we will be going on a trip, we are to call in to the office and tell them we are vacationing."

"Why exactly am I being forced to come along?"

"I can't very well leave you to destroy my home while I'm away now can I?"

"When do we leave?"

"Soon." I sighed softly against the man that caused such strange emotions to erupt within me before my final words reached his ear.

"Evil, cold lord… pull that stick out of… your… ass…" I could feel his arms tighten around me as I fell into the blissful embrace of sleep. Where my dreams became a small reality in the mortal realm. It was there that I could watch over the people and spot out, who was who. It would be there that I could find the twins in whatever form they took.

----------

demon: Holy crap my head hurts. Can I go sleepy sleep now?

Chazer: No get to typing chapter three!

Kagome: I think she needs her sleep.

demon: Yes demon needs her sleep. I have been up all night and must sleep off the windburn and the effects of that car accident-

Inuyasha: 'Car accident'?

demon: Yes it was just nice… it all happened in slow-mo. The car turned in complete circles twice and then hit a poor tree, I sat in the passenger side seat and thank god I had my window down or I would have been able to update with a mushy brain now would I have? Oh well the car my mother was given gave me a heart attack. Her insurance company actually covered for the Mercedes Benz. I mean come on the key is a freaking laser… my mother's vehicle was a expedition and that thing is a monster… that poor car **-rambles onward-**

Miroku: Someone quickly get the bucket of water!

Sesshomaru: **-Enters with said bucket of cold water and pours it on demon-**

demon: **-Shrieks-** Oh my elfin god! That is freaking cold!

Chazer: Okay so who wants to say what could happen in chapter three before demon warms up to know what we've said?

Shippo: ME!

Chazer: Okay, do it quickly, she's warming up and becoming angry!

Shippo: Next time-

"My eyes glaze over as I spot the ones I have been looking for. I reach my hand up to grasp a hold of Sesshomaru's shirt to grasp his attention quickly. When I know I have it I point in the direction I know the ones I seek lay sleeping under a tree peacefully."

Kagome: Whoa the summary starts pretty far into the chapter!

demon: Hey! No spoilers! That's not right I hate to give spoilers… you all are mean I should feed you to my overfed kitty, K-chan!

**-Screams can be heard as demon runs after Chazer with a butcher knife in hand-**

demon: Aw come on I'm not going to hurt you that much!

Chazer: Ah hell no!

Kagome: Aw well **–sips some tea-**

Sango: Poor dear **–sips some tea as well-**

**Demon says to review if you don't want to experience a night fear!!!**

"DEMON! Quit scarring the readers!" a male shouts!

"Yes mother!"

"Woman, I am not your mother."

"Are you sure? You sure do act like her."

**TBC**


	3. A sweet memory of a time

Chapter three.

I saw through my mind's eye what waited for me on the other end of my waking world. But I wished to fly within my dreaming realm and which I did, only to find myself falling into an un-seeable form amongst the mortals. I would gaze upon their limited forms for they aged when I did not. I felt the pang of lost from that thought. I wish that I could for once feel the age wash over me then feel the absence of its color.

It felt like a white wall being colored in a thick black coating of paint it felt so unbearably cold. That was how my heart and soul lived, all shelled up away from any sort of comfort one would try to use. I held my emotions so well that not a single mortal would notice my fight with these fray emotions. If they were to know then I'd feel their pity and sorrow for my loss in life so I let no one know my life's secret not even the gods themselves know me as well as I.

Through my mind's eye I can see the lord's son that now watched over my slumbering form. If only he knew what I was capable of seeing or hearing for that matter, he would surely wish to see my head upon a plaque placed so neatly upon his pristine walls of white.

If only for a minute I would love to see this man's most inner sanctum. His most secretive secrets, his most hidden lines spun into tales, that would be something that I Kagome Higurashi, the dreamer would just love to see. I would dissect him piece by bloody piece till I know him like the back of my hand. Well sadly I have yet to figure out the back of my hand so that was something still under the category labeled as 'Work-In-Progress'.

I could hear the man whisper silent syllables into the cellular device within his clawed hand. It seemed that this man never seemed to stop working. He worked all of his life from dawn till dusk and further more. It almost amazed me at how much he worked but not quite enough. I would understand this non-mortal, even if it took a lifetime to find out.

I was blessed with many lifetimes that would make any human mortal stand in awe of my standing. But I wished to not deal with such strange people. I had spent many of my years drifting from one orphanage to the next, from foster home to foster home. I lost and made many friends but they either grew up and left, were adopted or just died through sickness. It really was sad how life was, Fate was so cruel to some people yet none knew my story only that I was not meant to exist and thus they saw it fit to make me a messenger to protect the balance within the world.

Well if it is balance they wish for then I will find those bloody twins in whatever form they take and make them listen to me. I am by far not the nicest messenger to come across. All the others would gladly spread their legs for the gods but not I. I was a stubborn one and that was why Chaos had an eye for me. I was too much will for a vessel, it only made sense when they said I was too much of a fighter to stay mortal.

If anyone asked what I saw on my deathbed bleeding to death, I'd only tell him or her that the light I saw was neither good nor evil but a calming feeling to it. It was a blue color, the gods didn't know what the light meant or why it existed it seemed that I was the first to find such a light. It calmed me to know that I would be the guardian of such light and allow safe passage of others through the pure gate to a peaceful sanctuary.

I believe it was created out of my loving care and kind heart when I used my power to bring my village back to life and wanted nothing in return. I could only fathom on just thoughts as these. The gate only responded to me so I did not have to worry too much on that topic. But this topic of the twins only angered me.

The twins had escaped and now I was to find them to prove I could be worthy of that respect I so wished for. I would gain that respect and my freedom from these gods. I wished to no longer be tied to them by force, I would love to speak with them on friendlier terms but for now I do not see it fit. Maybe in the future when I know my heart will not falter from a good path but for now it was the twins to worry about.

Speaking about the twins, what exactly were those evil demon's names again? I can't recall the names, or maybe I was never told of such names. I hope I can find these two troubling children that had caused such a raucous among the immortal beings of the heavens.

I soon felt a tug upon my mind's eye to the mortal realm with the begrudging human mortals walking about. I noticed something from the corner of my mind's eye. It was two children playing. Fair enough they were twins, fraternal twins if you wanted to go into detail. I watched the two with a motherly instinct as they played with each other under a tree.

I saw them stop and stare in my direction. I felt shocked. I mean could these two very well see or even sense me? I saw the two look at me with mischievous thoughts quite plainly clear within their eyes. I moved to come closer to them to scorn the two. When I was close I saw then shake their heads at me before raising a finger up to silence what words I would shout at them.

"_It is not wise messenger of Chaos to raise a hand to use of the elders,"_ their voices were practically blended. You could not tell the difference in which one's voice. It was quite scary actually.

"You must return to the heavens twins of Yin and Yang. It would be against the code for two such as you to be running a muck about the mortal realm." I had a smile upon my face at how I had managed to keep my words from slurring out of place.

"We get no freedom to play outside our prison if you walk away and act to have not seen us we will cause no trouble. We wish to only bask in the freedom that we have not felt in centuries."

"You cannot be allowed to roam alone, I shall find you and when I do I have a deal you will highly unlikely wish to turn down."

"_Deal? What deal may you propose to us?"_ I had to bite back the snicker I knew would come if I continued this conversation much long.

"That my dears will have to wait until I find you to speak with you. So avoid the other god's eyes and I shall find you my dears," I gave one last warming smile with a pat on both twins heads before fading back into my mind's eye to dream a fruitless dream for a while longer. I would remember the twins in the form they now took for they would not change if they wished to know the plan I had formed.

They wished for freedom from their prison then freedom they shall gain but only to be placed under my watchful eye. They would probably even behave like the mortal children do for they are willing children at heart as well. Even I would agree with my plan just to not sleep another restless night in that prison they kept them in. I almost feel sorry for the two children. Well dawn must be drawing nearer for the man's voice to get louder.

I felt my self shake and shiver before awaking to find the man that I had come to be placed within protection of. Even if he was unaware of it, I was in fact protecting his life from a danger that we have yet to see. I can feel the danger lurking around every corner but I have yet to see it.

"Awake I see," I heard his voice slip past my defenses so easily it was creepy. It even made me shiver in fear. I reopened my eyes to see said man starring at me with… is that humor in his eyes? Yes I believe that is humor, that bastard thought me waking with my defenses down funny. Well let's see what he thinks when he finds out my plot to make his life a living nightmare, then who will be laughing, obviously not him.

"And your as haughty as ever, I see," I watched him fume ever silently under my watchful gaze. It made me smile to know that I could cause him such anger. If I were wiser I might have kept my mouth shut and not open it to cause such a beast so much anger.

"Girl!" I heard him growl.

"This girl does have a name, youkai." I probably should have stopped my words for that beast had managed to get me under his weight again. How he managed it so quickly was beyond me. All I knew was that I would try to bring this beast to his knees with understanding meaning of my case.

I took in the fact that his eyes held tinted traces of red but most of his eyes were white. I felt his claws digging into my arms to hold me in place. I wouldn't move to bring his beast out again. That beast of his was to friendly for his own good. I would have stayed still if his claws didn't hurt so damn much.

The pain just made me squirm with the need to be free of his grasp. I struggled to get out of his clawed grasp, but my struggles only earned growls from the beast with reddening eyes and to have his claws digging deeper into my soft flesh.

"Still," I heard his growl with demand held hard in his voice. I only growled back in a weird strangled way. I actually had to take my sanity into place to make sure I wasn't losing the last of what I could call my sane mind.

When I noticed that he had moved it was way too late for his fangs were pressed against my throat. I could feel his breath against my throat as if threatening me of where I stood in his home. I couldn't stop myself from fighting back. He made me angry and I wanted to let him know it, but what I didn't take into thought was his reaction. When my arm came free I had gone to attack him with it only to have him catch my hand and to find his face mere centimeters from my own.

I could breathe in his very own breath and aroma. His eyes were completely glazed over in complete red. It made me nervous but not afraid. Before I could fight the beast he had bitten my bottom lip in dominance. He was trying to tell me that he was boss and that he was to be respected for it. If I had any choice I wouldn't care but the look in his eyes told me otherwise so I would bend to his will and listen to him if only for his amusement then I would cooperate with him.

I could never submit to a man that I didn't trust. I'll never trust the man but that didn't mean I could play with him till he fell to my will… okay that might be harder to do since this man was a demon and not a human. So there's one tally point on his side and none for me.

I was broken out of my musings when his lips grazed mine ever lightly; it caused a warming sensation to run through my form. It made me feel more alive then I had ever felt. I didn't quite hear his grunted laughter but I sure as hell saw it in his eyes and felt it through his body. I grumbled slightly before glaring up at him with my dislike visible.

A game I would make it to be. This would be a game I would win for this game I always won; no matter the placement of the pieces or how far of a head start my opponent had I always won in the end.

"Tashio," I stated in a sweet and caring voice. I meant to throw off his façade but only ended up gaining his interest. Damn idea _'A'_ is scratched off now on to idea _'B'_. I had managed to gain freedom to my arm yet again and moved it to rest against the chest that held me down against the couch.

"Can you sit up I have to tell you something," I made sure to lace my voice with honey so not to throw him off my plan to win. It seemed that I was succeeding and this time there would be no losing for I would win this time.

What I never planned has happened; he had pulled us both up. I was placed upon his lap to stare into his eyes; I was practically straddling the man. He was very bold to me into that position but I refused to show the embarrassment for the position. I only strengthened my hold upon the cards within my hand. I would never fold to quickly without thinking about the stakes I had at hand.

"I found out who Yin and Yang had taken forms as and… they were in a park of some sort." I heard the pleasant flow of kindness coming from my voice and could almost cheer myself on in triumph.

"We shall depart soon," I heard him state coldly. I almost cursed at the coldness in his voice but stopped myself.

"But I do not know what park they take shelter within or the location of the site."

"Then miko, you shall have to sleep again to find out where this park is now won't you?" I could almost feel my hand itching to slap him. My mind was reeling with ways to kill this beast. I almost didn't notice my hand flying to slap him for his rude curds. But as soon as it was in my line of sight the demon had caught it as if it were just a ball in a game of catch.

"Damn you, Tashio!" I growled out under my breath. I saw his other hand move from my other arm to rest upon my shoulder. He made me so nervous with how close he was to me that when I felt pain in my neck and shoulder all I could do was squeal at the pain before I felt the fingers of darkness calling to me to come back to see them once again.

With the last of my will I sent the man, whose lap I still sat upon, a glare as I felt myself slump forward into his chest as my mind slipped back into the dark world. It took not even a few seconds to descend from the darkness to the dream plane. It made me angry at how quickly it could be to move within the world with no trouble at all.

I quickly gazed around the dream plane to find any sort of opening out of it to see what I wanted to see but could only see the darkness close in around me. Before the darkness could fully take me I saw a light flash before the forms of the twins filtered in to stand before me. They were in the forms they had taken upon the mortal plane.

"Why are you two here in my dream plane?" I couldn't help the question that popped from my mouth.

"_We have come to aid you with a clue,"_ I saw the boy only speak.

"A clue? Tell me please," I could hear the plea in my voice and nearly bit my tongue about it.

"_We can be found in Japan but a place where history never changes-"_ I saw the boy start to stop as the girl began to speak to take his place.

"_But we can only be found where the land and man become like one in the unity. We shall wait by the sounds of crashes that could harm one's body if under it too long."_

"Where land and man become one? Is there such a place even here in Japan?"

"_Hai, such a place does exist and we favor this place the best of all. Only one who comes from such should remember what such greens grow. Even the rarest of the rare flowers grows but once in a full blood moon. That to brings the greatest of all man to the land. Neither hand shall taint this gods land for they fear it will bring a war between mortal versus immortal."_ I heard both twins speak in unison. It was a little creepy at first but maybe I could get use to it.

"Wasn't that once in a children's story?" I could help the question.

"_We are pleased that you have come across the book that we had told a mortal to make,"_ the twins reprimanded.

"Where man does not wish to soil but nature wishes to supply only then shall the land understand. Where man wishes to spell out his fortune but hide his wealth shall he be granted a world where all is, equal. To gain without the righted pathways that lead you to the stairs of heaven, only then shall you find the path of two on two. To see such pleasantries shall I invoke such dreams to thy children of the, land.

"Where one shall bleed the reddest of the red to seek out the purest of the pure. Only then shall you find the rarest of the purity born only on the reddest of the moon cycle. Can one be true? Only one is born under that precious hour to seek out their path upon that land that treasures the area where land and man become one to suppress all wars. History will remain the same to this area and never see war for it is even god's greatest gift to us dear frail mortals." I recited what I remembered so clearly from the book.

"_Only one of the pure can truly understand us and hold a finger over our power. No other shall suffice to our needs and no other can find us quicker. The others spend more then a few short decades to find us for even they know that only the pure can find us in under a week… We know not whom it is only what the pure may become."_ I had to stare at them for a minute before their words entered my mind and I felt myself being pulled back into the waking world to find Tashio starring at me intently. His eyes held that question of wanting to know what I had seen or what I had to offer.

"What I saw was nothing. What I heard was confusing."

"Continue." I barely registered his command due to the absence of mind.

"A place where land and man becomes one of unity. A place that even the gods favor the most and exists in this country, a place where man fears to soil even the very land but where nature wishes to supply that very land. Where one of purity is born under the blood moon only once every so often, that often knows no bounds so it could be from any length of time." I felt myself pause for a few seconds to recollect my thoughts to continue on.

"Neither man nor nature wish to disrupt what the land provides to them. A place in the heavens is what the gods had given this land that they spoke of. History is a foreign term to this land for they have no history only a time that continues for eternity with no change. Only one born of purity can find both Yin and Yang before such gods do. The pure one knows no bounds but wishes to seek a balance of good and evil…" I did not notice that the demon that I straddled had moved his arms to rub my back with his fingers tracing strange designs. It wasn't until I was done that I realized what he was doing.

"Why must you touch me?" I asked with a sigh.

"Only you put my demon at ease," was his only response to me. It had left me even more confused.

"Okay well do you know of such a place?"

"It has to be located in the area's that are at peace with little amounts of people compared to this city of Tokyo. A place where nature is bold and farmers live. Any description of where to find them?"

"They said they 'would wait by sounds of crashes that would harm one's body if under it for too long'."

"Harming a body under its pressure… Waterfall."

"A waterfall? Wow never would have thought of that."

"Simple." Was he saying that I was a simpleton? I bet he was, that jerk.

"A waterfall in a peaceful destination. So where at?"

"Kyoto." I starred at him in wonder. Kyoto, a place with no beginning or end; where history is not known. It is a place where it feels as though the gods have graced the land. Wait a minute, wasn't where I was born be considered apart of Kyoto, near the center to make it simple.

"Do you have a map?"

"What for?" I saw the puzzlement in his eyes.

"Just want to see something to put my troubles at ease." I saw him nod in his understanding. I felt him stand as he moved to carry me bridal style. I would have hit him if the fall didn't look so scary from his height. So instead I decided I would let him carry me to this map I have requested.

It didn't take long to get to his study to find the map. I felt him place me upon my own two feet as he unfolded the map. I watched as he moved in almost a slow motion double take. It was strange. If I had to look back over this last day I'd have to say he's openly affectionate if his beast chooses to be calm around one. But that still doesn't explain why when I had verbally attacked him his beast tried to come out. That doesn't make sense to me. Maybe I will have to ask him, but first to figure out if I was born in Kyoto.

My eyes glazed over the map coming to a stop and sighed in relief. I was not born in Kyoto in fact I was born in Tokyo. The forest that separated my village from the rest of the world was still around and it lied on the edge of Tokyo as if protecting my ancient history.

"Hey Tashio, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." I gave him a classic glare, "yes you may."

"When I attacked you verbally why did your beast surface to take control when you said he was calm around me?"

"My beast isn't just calm around you, it likes your defiance. When you tried to get the better of me it would wish to come out to make you submit."

"Truthful much? Maybe you could have shortened it some to make it more appeasing not creepy." I watched him shrug.

"Why did you need a map?"

"To figure out if the place I was born at was located in Kyoto." I looked up at him to see his eyes filled with his understanding before he rolled up the map to place it back in its rightful place. My eyes gazed around the study before his words brought me back out of my peaceful thinking.

"You will wait here till I return." God could this demon get any colder? I turned to find the room empty of him so my mind wandered to evil ideas. One such idea consisted of me sneaking out of the room but first I'd have to mask my scent so I did. I masked it well before exiting out the study. I began my careful and silent descent down the stairs. I then masked my aura like normal, I made it seem as if I were a ghost. Never to be heard, seen, felt or smelled.

I made it down the hall towards the living room at the end of the hall. I stopped just before the end of the hall due to voices on the other side. I kept myself silent before I mutter a spell to hide my appearance to the eyes of those I walk by. Only the gods could see through this spell but no one else. I entered the room quickly and as silent as ever. I stopped a few feet from the two speaking.

"Brother why must we both go on this trip?"

"You could use the air and vacation."

"After this month of having her is up will we get rid of her?"

"Yes, I only keep her for my beast to finish what like he has over her before he moves on to another girl."

"Still after little girls hearts I see," I nearly lost my hold on the spells to the fuming anger I felt building up inside me.

"She is all innocent but we'll see why father let her remain on his lands when she was first around. I wish to know why she is so intriguing." If I could walk up to him and slap him I would but I refused to give away my secret position. So I just remained standing there keeping my spells in tack while I waited for them to leave so I could escape.

As if they could read my mind the two had left the room. One heading towards a room in the opposite direction of where I stood, probably the kitchen while the other headed back the way I came. I of course dodged both forms and headed for the door. I waited a good bit before opening and closing the door carefully and softly before I turned to see a nice sight.

The land was nice but I did not have time to stare and wonder I had to get away and find the twins. Plus I needed to get away from the two egocentric male demons. I let my spells drop as I headed down the steps to get down to the driveway to run. I refuse to be anywhere near them any longer.

As soon as I made it to the driveway I felt a presence behind me at the door I had exited. I could feel a little fear eat away at my insides but as soon as I turned to see him I felt a lot of fear just bouncing around me. I could not stop the fear that ate away at me like fresh watermelon on a hot summer evening.

"Girl, did I not tell you to wait till I returned?" I grumbled. I mean come on I'm only female and I for one hate to be ordered around. Even the gods don't get that luxury to tell me what to do without getting burned.

"This girl **does** have a name and it is** Ka-Go-Me** now say it with me Kagome." I could feel my anger rolling off of me. There was so much anger that I could almost taste it.

That demon was in front of me within seconds holding me in place with his hand while growling at me. Oh I would make him regret messing with me once I get to those twins. I now didn't even stop my hand as it came up quickly with purifying energy circulating it. I just slapped him as hard as I could, causing the pain of a normal slap to increase ten-fold.

I soon felt his claws digging into my flesh. I looked down to see he had his hands on each side of my waist with his claws digging into my sides painfully. I could only whine and struggle to get away. My struggling sent more pain through my nerves as his claws only dug further.

"Remain still girl." I heard his order through my pounding ears. The pain was becoming so unbearable that everything I heard became soft whispers to me. I could feel my legs catapulting me towards the ground as the pain finally registered to the rest of my body. I couldn't even fall to the ground for that cold bastard demon held me in place.

Soon the pain became numb to me as my body fell forward against him while my mind drifted into the back of my mind to rest and heal my body but my body refused to succumb to the darkness. It fought. It fought hard. In the end both my body and mind fell into the dark world to heal with a dominating dog demon watching over me. If I had a choice I would wish I would never wake up this time but I knew that I would always wake up because not even the gods would allow a measly messenger to sleep for the rest of eternity.

I did not know how long I had slept for in the darkness it could seem like a snap when in reality it could have been hours. My eyes opened ever slowly. I wish they would open faster but sadly waking from the darkness has never been an easy task.

Before I woke I could feel something warm under me shift ever slightly as well as the feeling of eyes watching you. I had released a displeasing groan while I moved to wake. I felt a pair of hand move from a resting spot to pull me closer to a hard warm thing. I don't know what it was but for some reason I didn't want to wake up. It was warm and comforting making me wish to continue to sleep.

As soon as I cracked an eye open I wished I had just stayed asleep. I was sitting upon his lap with his arms holding me close. That wasn't what made me wish to stay asleep it was the fact that the demon's eyes were crimson red. That told me that the beast was in control and was watching over me with the original half was asleep.

I almost squealed in surprise as the beast leaned down to kiss me. This beast seemed more then curious of me, almost like it was fond of me in a loving and affection way. It wasn't creepy but not all together wanted. It was just nice and I didn't need it liking me any more.

I tried to move to escape its hold but found out that that beast would refuse to release me no matter what I would try to say. It was a beast not wanting to depart from its favorite toy. So I decided to make the best of this mess and peered around the area. To my amazement we were in a private plane and that Inuyasha was asleep in a comfortable lazy boy chair. If I could laugh I would but it was painful to even try to laugh so I just decided to remain sitting in the beasts hold hoping his reasonable side would come back soon.

"Girl is sad?" I nodded in response.

"Why girl sad?"

"I was rethinking about things and remembered some depressing things."

"Tell me." I could actually hear its plea and comfort in its voice. I sighed and thought carefully.

"You won't tell your reasonable side will you?" I watched as he shook his head 'no' while his eyes remained on me as if he was willing to give his comfort to me.

"I looked back on my life a remembered that when I was a little girl, my father use to always take me out to do things that would cause others in my village jealousy. He was a proud man and was glad to have a daughter instead of a son. He cared not to pass his lineage on but to pass his life on to one who could nurture. So he would show me everything a man would do with a son or daughter. I was so pleased. He was the only person I would love to be with it didn't even matter that he was my father.

"I would travel everywhere with him but one time on a trip a demon had come looking for a dreamer and since my father was one and refused to give the demon aid. The demon had poisoned my father. A few days after that day my father died and that was the day my mother blamed me for everything. She hated how my father would take me everywhere and that I wouldn't be more lady-like or be more like the other girls in the village. I could never be like them for my father and I were different.

"We were two beings not meant for that village to begin with. We loved to be in the forbidden forest, to drift along the paths of our village and scare the children as well as workers of the village. But when he died he had swore to me that my life was not planned and that was why he wished to give me more then any other villager in the village. He never wanted me to live a life not meant to-be thrown away and I never understood him till my mother tried to kill me.

"She use to come for me when I slept but my pet would warn me before she got to close. One night my pet never showed up before bed and I thought maybe it had gone to the bathroom or something but when my mother tried to kill me my powers had awoken. It was then that I knew that I had gained my fathers gift. It was also the day the village tried to get rid of me as well. Without my father there they did whatever they could to rid the village of me. I never wanted that, I swear I wanted more then to have to hide away from the.

"I could never be friend's with the other village girls because I was to smart and to young to know what I did. I never could be anything they wanted. I had seen many die around me because of demons that wanted my power or just wanted me to get me under their control. My mother was almost willing to sell me to a lord to get rid of me. I felt all the depressing things in my childhood. But the worst thing was that my mother did give birth to a baby boy but killed him before my father found out and she did it in front of me. She would not allow me to leave until she had killed him completely. I sat there defenseless as the baby cried to his death." I could feel the tears pouring down my eyes in waves while the beast comforted me.

"Your other side is like my village, caring at first but cold and hating the next. I do not like him because of that but you. The beast side, remind me of my father so much that it is scary." I starred at the beast as the rounded jewel around my throat glowed a blue hue. I felt the beast wrap his arms around me a little tighter to give me a reassuring hug. It definitely allowed me to feel loved and well cared for.

"Such a sad life for girl," I heard it whine in pity, but I knew it didn't pity me it pity my history.

"Do you know when we shall reach our destination?"

"Soon, sleep is good." I giggled lightly as I realized its soft command for sleep. It was kinder in its commands and I think I would like this side better then the other side. Then I felt myself drift back into my dreaming plane to see the Kyoto lands at their best.

As I felt myself sleep I could feel an old memory reaching into my mind. It was such a strong pull that I could not ignore it. It was almost an impossible feat to try and push away the need to see this memory but soon I became lost within its dark depths and allowed it to wash over me in recognition.

"Kagome, do you know where we are?" I heard an older man ask. My head turned up to see who it was that spoke.

"_Yes papa. We are on the other side of the forest!"_

"_Yes but we are near the land that you were born upon. You were a spectacular gift to me my Kagome. I watched as grew in the village we are now but I will never forget our homeland."_

"_Homeland?"_

"_We will be there shortly, the place that has been guarded by my family for centuries and when I pass on you will be given the rights."_

"_But papa!"_

"_Don't worry my dear, the people of this village will welcome you for you are of my blood."_

"_Oh papa is that it there? It's pretty!"_

"_Hai, that is our land. Your mother does not like it here because she says it gives her ill moods. Well let's try and show the villagers that my blood lives on." I felt him wrap his hands around my waist to pull me up into his hold. I could only smile and giggle._

"_My lord, you have returned!" I turned to see a middle aged woman exclaim. When I noticed that her eyes had drifted to me, I could only shift and squirm under her gaze._

"_Yes I have returned, but sadly only for a short visit I must get back to my wife before she starts another argument with the poor old village elder again."_

"_You will be staying the night though?"_

"_Hai, me and my daughter will." I saw the woman's face hold a scowl as if I was someone who carried the plaque. I mean come on I'm innocent._

"_Hai, my lord. I shall go set up your home for your stay." With that said and done the woman walked off, rather quickly if I had to judge._

"_Well Kagome let me show you the secret path that no other but us who are royal will know." I could only smile and hug him closer. He was my father and one of the bests to come around._

_I felt him begin a journey around the land till we reached what looked to be a mountain. I only looked on curiously as he moved towards a cave in the mountain. I was very curious. If I were a cat I would be dead from all the curiosity my father had caused within me._

"_Father why are we heading for a cave?" What can I say, when I'm curious I'm curious. I want answers. And I will get the answers to feed that flame._

"_You will see some enough." I could only grunt while we continued to head for the cave. When we entered it I felt amazed. The cave walls held a strange glow to them as if leading the way. The further we entered the cave the move the glow strengthened. It was never a strong glow but enough to light the pathways. Wait pathways?_

_We had come to a three-way fork before my father chose the one to the far right. It had inclined going up. I thought maybe he made a wrong turn but sure as I was I could also be wrong. I felt he move to a fork in the path with two new tunnel's he decided the left one and went down it. It stayed at level, neither going up nor down._

_By the time I heard sounds my father was laughing at my running emotions. I mean wow it was beautiful. My eyes could never be fooled but the sounds of… what were those sounds of? Sounds like rushing water. I could now see the sunlight at the end of the long pathway. I could smile once more as I felt my father's grip strengthen a little more as we walked into the light._

_The sight I saw left my breathless. Before me stood a veil, the veil was a waterfall. It was a calming veil to me. I looked up to see my father tense and I wondered why._

"_Father?"_

"_Kagome, I want you to hide." It sounded like an order, but as soon as he placed me upon the ground I ran over to a huge prayer's stone. As soon as I reached the stone I heard a growl that made me stop cold. I had turned to find something that struck fear into me._

"_Kagome turn away now!" I could hear my father's voice but the red eyes upon the beast that stood in front of my father held my gaze. I watched as its eyes gazed up over my form with lust._

"_You will never touch my daughter foul beast!" I watched the fox beast growl at my father before advancing towards him. I could hear screaming, but I could not figure out where it was coming from until I noticed it was I. I was crying and screaming._

"_Please don't hurt my papa! He did not harm you!" I felt myself moving. I felt my legs running towards my father as the fear rode up my back and over my spine._

"_Kagome! Get back!" I heard my father shout but I never stopped I kept running towards him. When I reached him I wrapped my arms around his leg tightly while hoping beyond all hope that the beast will understand me. That it will understand my feeling and not harm my father. Not to harm anyone any more._

"_Kagome?" I heard my father's startled voice. I looked up with tears streaming down my face as the fear shook my form. I saw his shocked face starring at the beast in front of him. I turned my eyes to only be met with the eyes of the beast. The beast's eyes were no longer red but a honey gold instead._

"_Kagome what did you do?"_

"_I only prayed to the great kami. I asked for him to make the beast understand that we meant no harm to him or for him to mean no harm to us." I saw his eyes widen slightly before I saw his facial expression soften as he pulled me up into his embrace._

"_You truly are my baby girl," I didn't understand what he meant and didn't want to know. I only hugged him as tight as I could before a voice got my attention._

"_Girl, you are a dreamer? Then you are the one who has no place in this world if you are his child." I looked down at the calm beast to find that it was looking at me and only me._

"_She does have a place!" I heard my father bark back at the beast._

"_She only has a place while you are alive but when you die she will be neither wanted or accepted, she was the gods mistake."_

"_Mistake?" I managed to jump from my father's arms to stand in front of the beast. I could hear my father's warnings but I knew the beast would not harm me._

"_You were not suppose to be born under that moon, you should have been born another day but since you were born under that moon you have been branded a curse."_

"_What kind of curse?"_

"_Every village will revolute against you none shall allow you entrance into theirs. You will die alone in a lost battle."_

"_Then I want a deal."_

"_A deal?"_

"_You live by my side for how ever long you can and you will be treated will all fairness." I could hear the beast's amusement._

"_Me guard a miko dreamer, unheard of. But I have found you intriguing so yes I will stay by your side till the gods say no more. When they decide it is time for me to go you can always find me back here in this place waiting for your return."_

"_So beast you agree to my daughter's wish? What is your name?" I looked up at my father with Joy. He was accepting my choices._

"_Hai I agree. My name…Isowa."_

"_Well Isowa it seems that you are now apart of this family. I will have to tell the villagers of the new lady's protection service," I heard my father laugh after he said his words._

"_Isowa, the fire god." I whispered softly to myself. I felt the beast nudge my side softly causing me to giggle lightly._

"And that I shall remain and protect you from those others." I could only smile at the beast.

I felt my form waking with a startled shake. I didn't even remember that day. I believe my father had made it impossible for me to remember a past that I should have. I felt confused. Why would he seal that memory away? That beast was the closest to family after he passed on.

"Isowa…" I whispered. I felt the beast below my shift as his arm came up to lift my chin. I looked up into the honey gold eyes.

"Who is this Isowa?"

"Family." I wasn't lying or telling the whole truth. He was family and he was also the god of fire.

"We are here."

"Great!" I moved around with glee. I finally noticed that we were no longer sitting within the plane. It made me stop to think, how long was I really out? Oh well time to get out of the car anyways, its time to meet those twins.

I quickly exited the car with the two brothers not to far behind me. I gazed around eagerly. I knew where we were. I had just remembered a memory of this land. I actually wonder if anyone will remember the only heir to this land, have they remembered?

I looked up at him to see that Sesshomaru held a soft gaze within his eyes. I now knew that this man liked the land as it was, untouched. My eyes gazed over as I spot the ones I have been looking for. I reach my hand up to grasp a hold of Sesshomaru's shirt to grasp his attention quickly. When I know I have it I point in the direction I know the ones I seek lay sleeping under a tree peacefully.

"There," I whisper to him softly as I felt myself walking towards them.

"Girl do you think it is wise?" I could only laugh at his protectiveness.

"Hai, I do think it is wise." As I moved closer to the sleeping twins I saw them disappear into nothing but I did get a sight at a stone that seemed to familiar to me after so long. It took me a few seconds to collect my thoughts and then it hit me like a ten-pound bag of bricks. The waterfall!

"The waterfall." I heard my thoughts echo.

"I see nor hear such waterfall."

"Because it was hidden from everyone, only the one's of the pure blood within my family line know where it lies." I felt my legs moving me towards the small village turned into a small town. If there was some who would remember me it would be those demons that have lived here in peace, like the fox demons that were brought here by Isowa.

"Girl-"

"The name is Kagome, not girl!" I growled out as I heard the younger brother, Inuyasha laugh at the antics.

"Kagome, where are you going?"

"The town to see if I can get us a place to stay, my father's home should still be here since he was the last lord and I the last heir to this land." I picked up my pace until I felt myself running towards that town.

When I breached the town I saw a few heads turn up to look at me. Some held faces of horror while others held a peaceful look. I could only smile as I straightened myself. Something caught my eye and when I turned to see what, I nearly lost my mind. It was the same middle-aged woman from my memory.

"Lady Kagome?" the woman asked.

"Hai, I have returned as my father would wish."

"But dear your only human how could you live for over five centuries?"

"I have been touched by a god, a god whom you all thought made me a mistake has allowed me into their courts."

"I am terribly sorry for the pain this village has caused you, I will set up a room for you to sleep-"

"I have two companions as well, Miss Camie."

"I see then it shall be three rooms then, well I wish you a nice stay in this town our lady." She turned to head back into her inn.

"I will, Miss Camie, what kind of demon are you anyways?" I saw her pause to look over her shoulder at me.

"A cat, my lady." I could only smile at her.

"Well Miss Camie, give my regards to your ill mate and tell your five… no wait you have a new born so make that six kittens my love." I smiled at the woman as she looked at me in surprise. I noticed her slight prickle of tears forming.

"How?"

"I was touched by a god, I keep the balance within this mortal world. I can try to heal him if you wish but I shall wait to do that till after I have gathered the twins that I had come here to get."

"Yes my lady, I am grateful for you." I smiled as I turned from her to head back out the town to see the brothers standing at the edge of the town waiting.

"Well?" I heard Inuyasha ask.

"It seems we had a place to stay tonight now off to that waterfall!" I cheered as I began to head off through a small forest. I could feel the two close behind as I passed the trees.

As we neared the mountain with the cave I felt their unease.

"That's a mountain, there's no way into that."

"There is a cave only a few are permitted to see."

"What cave?"

"This cave." I pointed to the cave only a few feet in front of me.

"I see no cave." I heard the brothers say together. I only giggled as I stepped forward into the cave seeming as if I walked through a wall like a ghost to anyone who could not see the cave.

"She just disappeared," Inuyasha stated plainly. I giggled a little more as I reached a hand through to wave them to come.

"It's enchanted so no one but those who are trusted may see it, I trust you but Isowa does not trust you nor the mountain goddess." I watched them walk towards me and enter the cave. Inuyasha had the exact same expression as I had the first time I walked in this very cave. Sesshomaru on the other hand, his expressions were in his eyes and it was still to dark to see his expression.

I turned and began my walk down the very same paths that my father walked down. When we reached the three-way fork I stopped to let them think I was lost but I knew which way to go.

"What the? You could get lost in here!" I heard Inuyasha bellow.

"Please not so loud the creatures in here that are meant to protect this area will not like the loud noise." I began my turn to the right path only to feel Sesshomaru grasp my arm and pull me close to him.

"What is wrong Tashio?"

"I do not like this scent or feeling." I could feel his form tense. I looked up into his eyes for a second before sighing.

"I know this path well Tashio for my own father led me to the Waterfall, my ancestors have made it unreachable."

"Hn." I heard him say. I snickered as I pulled him along with me with Inuyasha following close behind. When we reached the next fork in the path I took the left one like my father and continued on with no resentment. When I came out upon the daylight I felt something furry tackle me to the ground and out of Sesshomaru's grasp.

"Isowa!" I giggled as the beast I knew from my dreams and from the memory of him guarding me from my mother and faking his death.

"Lady Kagome, I knew that the other gods would listen to my reasoning about you!" I heard the beast state as he nuzzled me with his muzzle.

"Oh Isowa I'm glad your okay," I smiled at him softly. I saw a bright flash that became too bright as the seconds wore on till it was to bright I had to close my eyes. When the light dulled I opened my eyes to find a man hugging me closely. He had dark brown hair that was pulled back into a long ponytail with his bangs spiked. He had these light brown fox ears upon his head. They were pinned down upon his head almost hidden within his hair.

I believe his clothes were a light brown with some other light colors. All I knew was that this man was Isowa and it seemed he was very happy to see me. I soon heard growling coming from Sesshomaru as he glared down at Isowa, but Isowa refused to move. I felt his hands tighten upon my clothing as he fought not to cry.

"Aw Isowa I am deeply sorry for not coming sooner to get you," I told him in a soft tone knowing that with this tone he would cry his sorrows away. I had lifted one of my hands from his back to pet his head softly while his head continued to lay upon my lap with the newfound tears streaming down his cheek.

"My lady… they had told me that you would return but I didn't know when…" I heard him state while the tears streamed down his face.

"I am here now and I have come to take you home with me like I promised so long ago the very same day you pledged to protect me."

"You have come for the twins as well, have you not?"

"Yes, how come you did not report them to the others?"

"I was the one who set them free and told them of you and that you would give them their freedom, like you did me."

"Oh Isowa," I smiled as I pulled the god up and hugged him strongly. This was the god that I treated like the brother my mother stole from me. He was the closest one to my heart since my father passed away.

"Kagome we should be leaving here soon." I heard Sesshomaru state. Well at least he isn't barking any orders-

"Now!" Oh skip that, you can take the demon out of the order but never take the order out of the demon.

"Yes you high pristine pup. Did you change your kibble diet before coming with me?" I joked while stepping away from the fire god to look over the grounds that the mountain hid within it. I quickly spotted the two and darted towards them to leave a highly pissed demon lord behind.

"HEY YOU TWO!" I shouted as I jumped off the cliff of the waterfall scarring all the ones behind me. I knew that I would be fine because the mountain goddess would never let a child of her blood die within her domain. I felt the soft whispers of a set of arms grasping a hold of me quickly to land me gracefully upon the ground in front of the twins untouched. I quickly looked up at the ones on the cliff to see them with the looks of terror and only smiled a soft warm smile up at them.

"Well it seems she still protects me from myself everytime I come here." I giggled before turning to face the twins.

"So what are your names?" I asked the twins with a soft smile. I began to sit down with them to speak with them happily.

"I'm Shippo," the boy stated.

"Rin is Rin," the girl replied while cheering.

"Well I'm Kagome."

"Rin wants to know if Kagome will be taking care of Rin and Shippo, is Kagome?" I stifled a giggle. This girl was cute and adorable but so loving. I would have to help her with her English later.

"Yes Rin I am going to take care of both you and your brother." I saw them jump and cheer as the latched on to me with joy flowing off of them strongly. But soon fear took joy's place as darkness crept into the mountain's joyful land.

I soon felt both brothers and Isowa behind me in seconds while the twins huddled closer to me. The darkness grew larger till a menacing growl ripped through the air with such horrible anger and hate flowing through it. The only thought on my mind was 'Oh shit!'

I felt the brother's tense as the darkness began to take form. I could only hold the twins closer hoping to hide them from the new danger.

----------

demon: okay so I had a need to do a cliff hanger again lol.

Sesshomaru: Woman get back to finishing that chapter.

demon: I don't wanna!

Chazer: What happened this time demon?

demon: The plot ran away from me when I was starting this chapter.

Chazer: Again?

Plot: Hey what can I say, I wanted it to go my way not hers.

Isowa: Hey at least I make an appearance! I am Kagome's godly protector!

Kagome: (-walks over to both Plot and Isowa and hits them upside the head-) Shush.

Plot and Isowa: (-whining-) that was mean Kagome!

demon: Who said woman have to be nice? Oh well More reviews people I wish to know how you liked this chapter… hell I made it longer then Chapter one and I thought that one was long!

Rin: Rin wants to say summary for next chapter!

demon: What summary?

Chazer: (-grabs demon and holds her back while handing Rin the script-) Uh-sorry demon!

demon: (-screams through Chazer's hand while trying to get free from the fox demon-)

Rin: Yay, Rin gets to read next summary! Okay next time… uh Kagome what does this say?

Kagome: (-sighs-) how about I read it Rin.

Rin: Okay!

Kagome: Next episode:

"I felt fear as I looked around the dark room. I never thought a place could hold so much fear. Maybe I should warn Sesshomaru about this place, yes when I wake up… wait why can't I wake up? Oh my god! Can anyone hear me? Help me! Please someone help me!"

Sesshomaru: Warn me of what?

Kagome: I don't know guess we'll have to wait till the next episode… err installment… err chapter… yes chapter!

demon: (-managed to get free and beat the crap out of the muse-) Well now that Chazer is taken care of and the entire Inu cast are traitors, I'll have to hide my scripts for the next chapter away from them. Well Ja Ne everyone and remember the more you review the more I update!

Ja Ne!


End file.
